Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing information to a user through an instant messaging application connected over a network. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also relate to a system and method for providing new user experience (UE) so that the user may receive information while is conversing with a virtual friend on a message transmission application.
Discussion of the Background
With distribution of information technology (IT) terminals including a touch sense display, for example, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, various applications may provide an instant messaging service in a mobile user terminal. In addition, as many users are becoming to be interested in the instant messaging service, the instant messaging service is quickly replacing an existing short message service (SMS) or a multimedia messaging service (MMS).
In an instant messaging service, a user may add a conversation friend using contact information of a user terminal, or may add a friend through a user selection. The user may open a conversation session with added friends to transmit and receive messages.
Even though the related art has proposed a service of providing an appropriate response by employing a user input message as a query in the SMS, the instant messaging application has not provided the above concept. There is no service that may provide information by adding, as a friend, a software bot that is a virtual artificial intelligent software program and thereby enabling a user to converse with a virtual friend.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.